Love is Blind
by EO4EVER
Summary: When Adam finds out that Allison is crushing on Scott, he decides to do something about it. And that includes torturing her. Allison/ Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Love is Blind

Paring- Scott/ Allison, Drake/ Adam, Megan/ Matt, Kris/ Katy

Summary- When Adam finds out that Allison is crushing on Scott, he decides to do something about it. And that includes torturing her.

Authors Note- My brother (who knows next to nothing about Idol), gave me this paring just to bug me. When I watched an interview that they did together, I decided that writing a fic about them wouldn't be such a bad idea. And that is how I got this.

* * *

Love is Blind- Chapter 1 (Allison's POV)

It was one month into the American Idols Live tour. Everyone was having a blast there first time on the road. Performing in concerts, meeting all of the fans, and most of all, spending all of our time together.

I was having a blast. After a couple of weeks, my mom had went home. She had work, after all and had decided that I was "old enough" to on tour alone. I wasn't technically alone; I had Adam and Kris and everyone. But her and my father were going to stop in at times to make sure that everything was going okay.

Team Kradison was supposed to have a "sleepover" that night on the mine, Lil, and Megan's' bus (the boy's bus was too crowded and messy to go in), but Kris' wife Katy had a surprise visit, leaving Adam and I to do whatever that night.

So, Adam and I were in the back room of the girl's tour bus talking about our favorite thing- hot guys.

"Kris is so hot, isn't he?" Adam asked, looking into space dreaming about Kris.

"Mmhm," I mumbled, not really caring to hear any more about how "dreamy" Kris is.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Adam asked me. Oops, I was caught. My idea of a good night _wasn't _talking about Kris. As much as I loved the guy, I didn't want to hear _everything_ about him.

"You caught me," I sighed, rolling over so that I was on my back.

"What's going on?" he asked. "You've been… acting… strange lately. And I don't exactly expect you to listen to my rant about Kris… or any of the other hot guys that I talk about, but you could at least humor me. And-"

"It's… this guy," I admitted. Yes I was crushing on a guy and haven't told Adam about it. But with the time we have alone (which isn't very much) when he wasn't talking about Kris, I haven't really had the time to talk to him about said guy. And I was pretty sure that he was going to laugh in my face about it, anyways.

"Ou! Who is it? Is he hot?" Adam questioned, asking me a bunch of questions.

"Adam!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, fine…"

The two of us were quiet for a while.

"Who is it?" he asked me again.

Grunting, I sat up. "That's not exactly important right now, Adam."

"What's wrong then?"

"He doesn't exactly… notice me," I sighed. Well that was an understatement. He did notice me. After all, we _were_ stuck on tour all summer together. But we weren't as close as I would like.

Adam started to laugh. Okay, this _so_ isn't funny. "Were half way across the country, Allie,"

"Not exactly," I replied.

"Whataya… oh."

"Yeah," I responded. So he knew that it was one of the idols. So he only had a one in seven chance of guessing the guy. But when you take out him and Kris, there is a one in five chance. But when you take out Michael, who is married, there is only a one in four chance. Wow. Okay, that is a pretty good chance.

"So, who is it?" he asked again. I knew that I would have to tell him at some point.

"I don't wanna," I said, shaking my head.

"Allie, I can't help you unless you tell me who you're crushing on." Well, when he said it that way… nope. Still not telling him.

"Fine. I'll find out myself. Is it Kris?"

"Really Adam? You're the one crushing on him. Not me."

"Fine. Danny?" Okay, so he was going in order. So there was still a while until he got to… him.

"EWWW!" I exclaimed.

Adam laughed his perfect laugh. "What about Matt?"

"Everyone knows that Megan likes him, Adam," I replied. She hasn't exactly told me yet, but everyone pretty much knows it. Except Matt and Megan themselves.

"Anoop?"

"Um… no," I replied. Crap. I knew who was next.

"Is it Scott?" he asked me.

Crap…. Think… think! "Ph… what? Why would I like him? I don't like him," I said, rushing my words out as fast as I could. Wow. When it comes to guys, I'm a _terrible _liar.

Adam gave me a suspicious look, but went on to the next name. "Sarver?"

"Adam, he's married. And no. A hundred million percent NO!" I responded.

I then realized that the only name that he _hadn't_ said was his own. Now he was going to think that I like him… well that is better than the truth. But I don't like Adam… I… I like… Scott.

Unexpected, I know. But I like him. There's nothing that I can really do about it. If Adam found out, he wound _never_ let me hear the end of it.

"It's not me, is it?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

"No, Adam. You're extremely hot and all, but no,"

"You think I'm hot, eh," he said, nudging me in the stomach.

"Adam, you're not going to meet a teenage girl who knows who you are that doesn't think that you're hot," I replied.

"Right, right… I know who it is!" he exclaimed. Okay, so he knows who I like. If he's right. And I have a pretty good feeling that he is. "You like Scott."

I groaned. "Yeah," I sighed. "I like him."

"Really?" he asked me, shocked. "Scott?"

"Yes. And you better not tell anyone. _Especially_ Scott," I told him. I don't think that I could _ever_ live it down if Scott found out that I liked him. We really didn't talk that much. He mostly hung out with Todd, Sarver, and Lil. "Promise me, Adam,"

"Alright, alright. I promise," he gave in.

"Okay," I sighed. I laid my head up against Adam's chest.

"I'm gonna help you with this," he said after a while of silence.

"With what?" I asked him.

"With Scott," he replied. "I'm going to help you with getting him to notice you or whatever."

"No, Adam," I said. I didn't need his help.

"I thought that you like him?" he asked.

"I do, Adam. I really do. A lot. But I really don't need your help with this. He probably doesn't even like me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because. I'm just… me," I replied.

"Whataya mean by that, Al?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "Nothing at all."

"So why do you like him?" he asked.

"Just drop it, Adam. Please." I responded.

"Nope,"

"Fine," I grunted. "He's sweet. And nice and caring. He's funny and he doesn't judge people on the outside, because well, he can't. Everyone else in the world does. Even the two of us do. And he's cute." I said.

"Hmm," he said.

"What?" I asked. "I like him, okay."

"Yes, I know. I'm going to play match maker."

* * *

Okay, I like, need ideas for future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Oops, I forgot about this story. Then the other day Scott came on my iPod and I remembered again. So I'll update now. And I'm random. Yeah…

**Love is Blind, Chapter 2 (Still in Allison's POV)**

The next morning I woke up in the girl's tour bus without Adam by my side. I rubbed my eyes and got up, shoving the blankets onto the other side of the bed. Still in my pajamas, I walked out to where Megan, Lil, and Adam would be at this time in the morning.

"Hey," I said, plopping myself on Adam's lap, still half asleep. I leaned my head up against his chest. Man, I was so tired. Being on tour didn't let us get much sleep.

"How long till we get there?" Megan groaned. "I miss Matt!"

"Dude, you are _so_ crushing on him!" I said, nudging her shoulder.

"Well, you're the one crushing Scott!" Megan replied back.

"You told them?" I yelled at Adam, turning around to face him. "You said that you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Adam laughed. This _so_ isn't funny here. "God, this is _so_ embarrassing!"

"Aw, you're crushin' on Scott. That's so cute!" Lil said.

"You better not tell _anyone_ else, Adam. I'm serious," I said.

"Fine," he said. "I won't tell anybody else that you like him."

When we got to the hotel, we met up with the other guys.

When I saw Kris, he ran up to Adam and I. "Oh my gosh! You like Scott! I knew it!"

I turned to Adam with an extremely mad expression on my face. "How many people did you tell?" I exclaimed.

"That's all. I promise!" he replied. We were gonna eat some quick breakfast in the lobby before we all ran of to do what we needed to do for the day. For me, it would be recording all day.

While we were eating, I kept looking over at Scott. I'm thinking that Adam noticed because he kept laughing at me. But I couldn't help it. He was looking really cute today. I leaned against the side of Adam and sighed.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Yeah. I do, Ada," I replied to him.

After the concert that night, everyone was pumped up. We decided to all celebrate or whatever in Adam and Kris' room. Katy had to leave earlier that day.

The 10 of us were piled in their room where we were bored out of out minds, but still pretty hyper. The TV was on, but I don't think that anybody was really watching it.

"I'm gonna play matchmaker tomorrow," Adam said to me.

"For Matt and Megan?" I asked, looking over at the two flirting in the corner.

"No, AL. For you and Scott," he replied.

"He doesn't even like me," I said, sighing. I wanted him to like me, but he haven't hung out all that much.

"And you know that how?" he asked me.

Okay, I didn't really have an answer for that. "I just do, Adam."

"Well I'm going to play matchmaker anyways,"

The next morning when I woke up in mine and Megan's room she wasn't there. But there was a note on her bed. But this wasn't in Megan's handwriting. It was in Adam's.

_Allie-Kat, _

_We're all shopping. You looked too peaceful so I didn't wake you up. But your not along. Scott is in him and Todd's room watching, well listening to TV. _

_HAVE FUNNNN!_

_Adam_

Oh he is SO dead!

**I still need ideas...**


End file.
